The Price The sequel to 'Mind Tricks!
by Seddie
Summary: Tea is told that Anzu must die, its the way things SHOULD have went. Tea doesn't want the same thing to happen to them in this lifetime, so she lets Anzu live AGAIN. What is *the price* for Malik's and Anzu's love?
1. Friendship follows

Seddie: This is what you have all been waiting for, the sequel to Mind Tricks! ENJOY!! Also, I'm introducing two more of my characters, Yumi Kaiba, and Ise Honda.

**

~~"You did what?" a deep voice boomed. 

"I allowed her to live." Tea said. 

"You know that those two were never meant to be." the voice said. "In every lifetime Anzu is to die, and Malik will die shortly after of heartbreak. That's the way it has always been."

"I know!" Tea said. "That's how we were torn apart back in Egypt."

"But it was meant to be!" the voice said. "Now I order you to make things go right! Make sure Anzu dies, and dies soon!"~~

**~**

"It goes over there." Anzu pointed to a corner of the livingroom. "Just hang it up there."

"But it looks gay over there." Malik said holding the old lantern they had gotten at a yard sale. "I say put it over your stove."

"The corner." Anzu said with a smirk.

"Stove."

"Corner."

"Fine." Malik said hanging the lantern up in the corner.

"Thank you." Anzu smirked.

Malik scooped Anzu up and kissed her warmly on the lips. "You got me pussy whipped, you know that right?"

"Yep, I get told that all the time." Anzu said with a smile.

"Damn." Malik said. "I was only joking."

Anzu smiled and kissed him. "So was I."

"Suuure you were."

"I WAS." Anzu said hitting him in the shoulder.

"OH, OK, fine." Malik said faking hurt.

"You loser." Anzu laughed.

"I'm not a loser." Malik pouted.

"Right..."

"Hey you said that but you never meant it." Malik said.

Anzu laughed. "So, what do ya want to do now?"

Malik shrugged. "Wanna go for a ride?"

"On your motorcycle?" Anzu asked.

"What? What's wrong with my motorcycle?" Malik asked.

Anzu laughed. "Nothing, lets go."

**~**~**~**~**

"Zoom, zoom, zoom." Kamie sang. She laughed and hugged Anzu. "Hey, babe."

"Hey! How was your trip with Ryou?" Anzu asked with a smile.

"Oh, it was great." Kamie said. "Ryou is a real sweetheart."

"So, are you two...??..."

"NO. No, no, no." Kamie said. "No, Ryou and I are friends. Nothing more..."

"Nothing less by the looks of it either." Anzu said with a smirk.

"Anzu." Kamie groaned.

"You know you like it..."

"ANZU!!"

Anzu laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"You're a lot happier since you have been going with Malik." Kamie said with a smile. 

"Yeah...he means the world to me."

"You know...you STILL mean the world to Yami."

"Kamie please..."

"Well its true." Kamie said.

Anzu sighed. "OK you just made me feel rotten again."

"I'm sorry."

"Its OK," Anzu said, "I just hate thinking that when I'm loving one, I am hurting the others feelings."

"Yeah." Kamie smiled and looked around the wharf on which the two sat. "Its OK, Anzu. It just shows you have a good heart."

"Thank-you, Kamie." Anzu said with a smile. "You're a great friend."

******

Seddie: So, what did you think of the first chapter? A little short I know, but that's OK. Please R&R.


	2. Swimming plans

Seddie: I'm gonna zip right along the first few chapters by the looks of it, so i better put a lot more thought into the chapters, eh?

**

~~'This can't happen...not to them...not in this lifetime..' Tea thought watching Kamie, Anzu, Malik, and Ryou walk into the café. She herself, sat alone at a table at the far end of the café, she had finally found some modern cloths, one of which was a baseball hat which she wore so Anzu wouldn't recognize her.

Tea held a small vile filled with a poison in her hand tightly. She was to put it in Anzu's drink before it got to her table.

'I can't do this...' Tea thought, she gripped the vile firmly, then tossed it out the open window of the café. 'Lord Xinfer will have to live with Anzu being alive, or find someone else to kill her...' she paused and took a sip of her coffee. 'But he should know that I will always be here to stop them from harming her...but, I did change the way things were suppose to go in time...so maybe there is a greater force coming to fix it...'

Tea thought back to when Yami Malik was 'destroyed' and got a slight shiver in her spine. What did it mean?~~

*

"Mm..." Anzu sighed taking a sip of her chocolate milkshake. "It was nice of you guys to take us out."

"Yeah." Kamie agreed with a small smile.

"Hey, we were bored." Malik said elbowing Ryou in the side.

"HEY!" Anzu and Kamie shot at them.

Malik winced and looked around. 'What was that?' he asked himself. He suddenly felt a presence inside him...like something was there. But that feeling was quickly ignored:

"We should go skinny dipping." Kamie said stirring her milkshake with a straw. "It was nice all day, so the water should be warm, and the sun is going down."

"What possessed you to think of that?" Anzu asked looking at Kamie awkwardly.

"I dunno...I just felt like saying it." Kamie said with a sniff.

"Who's up for listening to Kamie?" Malik asked quickly raising his hand. "I."

"I!" Ryou said quickly.

"For sure.." Anzu said sweat-dropping.

Kamie giggled and wrapped her arm around Anzu's shoulders. "We could just so swimming." she said with a smirk.

"Nooooooo." Ryou and Malik whined.

"Well, you two can feel free to swim nude." Kamie said. "Fine with me."

"And me, but you'll have to be in a different pond than us." Anzu said with a smirk.

"Fine...fine..." Malik said sweat-dropping. "Just wear something white."

Anzu and Kamie looked at him annoyingly. 

"White?" Kamie asked, being the only person in the world who hate white with a death-passion.

"Yellow?" Ryou suggested.

"Your talking to a Goth who wouldn't touch those colors for the world, dick-weeds." Kamie said, her eyebrow twitching. "I HAD to say something about skinny dipping didn't I?" 

Anzu laughed at her friend.

"Heh, heh...sorry Kamie." Malik said sweat-dropping, but keeping a helpless smile on his face.

"Did I hear something about skinny dipping?" Jou asked as he, Honda, Yami, Yuugi, Mai, and Shizuka walked up to them.

"No." Anzu said. 

"I'm sure I did..." Jou said.

"Shut up, Jou." Mai said hitting him in the head. "Don't even think about it."

"We're just going swimming." Kamie said. "You guys can come too."

"YEAH!" Honda yelled.

Yuugi grinned. "So where are we going swimming at?"

"One of the small ponds in the park." Ryou said.

"How about we go down by the shore?" Shizuka asked. "Swimming in the ocean is really nice. Better than any pond."

"That's not a half bad idea." Mai said.

"Its fine with me." Yami said in a low, disoriented tone.

**

~~'He's here.' Tea thought looking over at the group. 'Yami Malik...I felt him go back into Malik. But...why didn't Malik feel anything?' Tea sighed. 'Maybe he did. That subject of the girls going skinny dipping is enough to get to any guys brain.' she smirked.

Tea's smirk disappeared when she realized what was going on. 'Xinfer must have sent Yami Malik back to get rid of Anzu...' she looked at Anzu and Malik as they laughed with their friends. 'If this is what's going on...we have our hands full...'~~

********

Seddie: Chapter 2 cleared some things up. Oh yeah, and Lord Xinfer is the god thing of death in this fic. Lol, I know. My imagination is running amuck again. Anyway's, REVIEW! PLEASE!!


	3. The actual truth

Seddie: For those of you who never read Mind Tricks...READ IT! You will NEVER get this story down path if you don't read Mind Tricks!!

********

Anzu floated on her back and looked up at the stars. For the amount of people that was at the wharfs edge, the water was as peaceful as the night sky was. She guessed that was because Jou and Honda wasn't in the water yet.

"Having fun?" Kamie asked swimming up to Anzu.

"Yeah..." Anzu said with a small sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Anzu turned her head to look over at her friend. "Where's Jou and Honda?"

"Getting ready." Kamie said with a slight twitch.

"For what? All they have to do is jump in the water." Anzu said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah..." Kamie said with a small smile.

The two girls looked over at Honda and Jou joined the crew in the water.

"Ooooh....coooooold..." Jou whined.

"SHRINKAGE!!!" Kamie yelled.

"Oh your dead!" Jou yelled swimming at her. 

"See ya, Anzu...I'm under attack." Kamie said swimming out further.

Anzu laughed and swam back to the wharf and grabbed in to the ladder attached to it.

"Give up before you even started?" Malik asked swimming up to her.

"No." Anzu said. "I just don't feel right in salt water."

"Aw, come on." Malik took her hands and lead her out further into the water. "See? Just like pond water...only...it tastes gross..."

Anzu laughed. "You took the liberty of seeing what salt water tastes like?" she sweat-dropped.

"Hey, I dived in with my mouth open." Malik said with a shrug. "OH! OK the water just got VERY deep." he hauled Anzu up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Ah, there."

Anzu smiled and kissed him. "You can swim with me attached to you like this?" she asked.

"Of course." Malik said swimming backwards.

//Miss me?//

"What the?" Malik grabbed Anzu and looked around to the sound of his Yami's voice.

//I said...did you MISS me? Mwahaha.//

"Malik? What's wrong?" Anzu asked wrapping her arms around him.

"Shh..." Malik hushed her softly and looked around again.

/Where are you?/ Malik asked mentally.

//I'm back, back in your head.// Yami Malik said evilly.

/But..I../

//You destroyed me? No. Well, yes. But I needed to come back. You see. The god of death wants Anzu, so I was summoned to bring her to him.//

/No.../ Malik's grip around Anzu tightened as his Yami spoke.

//Yes, and my first plan is underway.// Yami Malik said. 

/What are planning on doing?/

//I have more powers than before...so I can do anything...but...this part consists of mind control over something...// Yami Malik said.

/Yami Malik./ Malik's eyes narrowed and he began to swim Anzu back to the wharf.

"Malik, what's going on?" Anzu asked, getting scared of the determined look in her loves face, it had been along time since she had seen that look. "Malik answer me."

Malik looked in Anzu's eyes, he couldn't lie to her, he had already done enough of that when they had first met. "Anzu...I don't really know how to say this..."

"...what?"

"Yami Malik...is back." Malik whispered, seeing the terror developing in Anzu's eyes. "And...he's after...you."

Malik got Anzu to hold on to the ladder attached to the wharf. "I don't know what he's planning... but for the rest of the night when we are here, we will be sticking to the wharf."

Anzu nodded, her knuckles white from the hard grip she had around the ladders steps.

*

~~Tea watched them from the top of the wharf, she was now invisible to them, but just for the time being. 'Well, they know.' she thought. 'I guess its time Anzu knew that I had returned as well...also I must explain to her what is actually going on.'

Tea appeared.~~

*

"I'm going to go back out and tell Yami and the others." Malik said. He swam off. "Stay there Anzu! Don't move!"

Anzu hauled herself up on the ladder and looked up into Tea's face. "You." she said as Tea took off her baseball hat. "Your...your back..."

"Yes." Tea answered sitting down in front of Anzu. 

"Tea what's going on? Why is Yami Malik back for me?" Anzu asked, knowing that her past self knew the answer.

"You remember, when your and Malik destroyed Yami Malik, right?" Tea asked as Anzu nodded. "Well, that night...you were meant to die. But I helped you live, and that messed up the cycle that had been underway for over thousands of years."

"What do you mean?" Anzu asked.

"I mean that in every lifetime you and Malik die, because you aren't meant for each other on this earth." Tea said, the words hurt her. "That's how I died, I was killed, and shortly after Malik died of heart break. The god of death wants you dead. Anzu you was meant to die back when Yami Malik was destroyed. But I saved you. That's why Yami Malik is back, because your wanted dead by the god of death."

"This...can't be." Anzu said, her eyes trembling. 

"It is..." Tea said touching Anzu's hand. "I'm sorry..."

**

Seddie: *does the 'I'm single again' dance.* WHOOT! Sorry for the wait. I just had to go partying because my B/F dumped me. I'm so happy that I'm single again! I'm not sad or anything!! YEY! Oh people, you have to review, that will make my day even BETTER!!


End file.
